Locked in a Broom Closet
by Meg1614
Summary: Set during HBP, AU. Draco's at it again stealing away to the Room of Requirement. Harry decides to follow him but ends up getting followed himself and nearly caught! The only way to hide... the broom closet. Result: Hermione and Harry are forever changed.


_Background: Set during HBP. Draco's at it again stealing away to the Room of Requirement. Harry makes a rash decision to follow him, but ends up getting followed himself and nearly getting caught! The only way to miss being nabbed… The broom closet. With one compromising situation Harry and Hermione's friendship will forever be changed._

_**Author's Note: So this is the result of me not wanting to finish Persuasion, ironic I know. I began Persuasion as a distraction from Found/Lost You and now that I'm practically finished with it (I have a chapter and a half to write before it's completed) I began to write this. It's a never ending process! Please keep in mind that this is entirely me having fun. I normally do not write fics like this but I found it too… persistent to just not put it to paper. Plus, I personally would've enjoyed HBP a helluva lot more if there'd been more moments like this one. Also bear in mind that I have not read HBP for a number of years so I have no idea when this would've taken place or if it actually could fit anywhere. Haha. Whatever… Nonetheless enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The Great Hall was still filled with those tucking in for their evening meal, but Harry Potter was in no way hungry. Across the way at the Slytherin table, Harry watched as Malfoy poked his food around anxiously. The platinum haired sixth year seemed to be waiting to make his run for it. Harry knew- he just knew- that Malfoy was going off again tonight to do whatever mysterious thing he had to do. And Harry planned on following him.

The first of the students to finish their supper left to head back to their respective common rooms.

Harry waited patiently, pretending to listen to whatever conversation Hermione and Neville were having. His main focus was making sure he didn't miss Malfoy get up as the crowd started to thicken. As his Slytherin cronies continued to stuff their faces, Draco seemed to decide enough was enough. Harry watched with interest as Draco leaned over to whisper something to Crabbe and Goyle before getting up and making for the Great Hall's exit.

When Draco hit the threshold, Harry stood quickly muttering something about his Potions essay before hastening out of the Hall. He caught Draco's back as the boy made his way for the ever changing staircases. He was a few flights behind him, but he quickly calculated that Malfoy was making for the seventh floor.

As he reached the floor, he saw a flash of green robes turn a corner. Harry picked up his pace and was just about to peek around-

"Harry, what are you doing following Draco?" came a nosy voice from behind him that he immediately recognized.

"I'm trying to see what Malfoy is up to that's what. Now leave it alone, Hermione. Go back to the common room or the Great Hall," admonished Harry before turning back to corridor. Hermione did not give up that easily. She took hold of his arm.

"Harry, enough of this. I'm not leaving unless you come with me. Draco is a student and a prefect. You're only going to get _yourself_ in trouble if he finds you following him," she chastised.

Harry was just about to retort when he heard footsteps and voices coming from down the hall and by the looks of it so had Hermione. With lightening speed he managed to open whatever door that was nearest and throw himself in pulling Hermione in with him all before the voices rounded the corner.

It was pitch black. And space was tight. Hermione was practically flush up against him.

"A broom closet… good thinking, Harry," said Hermione, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Shhhh." On the other side of the door, he heard the voices get closer until finally they seemed to be right outside.

"_I swore I just saw Potter come this way…"_ said a deep voice one that Harry knew to be Goyle.

"_Wait here. I'll check the next passage. Malfoy said he'd thought Potter would follow him."_

They listened as Crabbe's diminishing footsteps could be heard as he left Goyle. Suddenly there was a loud thump on the other side of the door and Hermione jumped in Harry's arms. Goyle was now leaning up against the door.

Harry felt Hermione twisting around for something. With how close they were, he could pretty much feel everything Hermione was doing. He was sandwiched between Hermione and the wall with no space in between either. He was just about to ask her what the hell she was doing when suddenly a sharp light illuminated mere millimeters from his face. Harry drew back in surprise and ended up smacking Hermione's wand off deeper into the closet.

Hermione groaned, but Harry quickly covered her mouth. They stood stock still trying to see if Goyle had heard any of the commotion, but nothing changed. Harry let out the anticipated breath he had been holding while his hand slowly slid away from her face.

With the light from Hermione's wand still casting a glow, Harry could finally see just how close he and Hermione actually were. Since the wand now resided farther into the closet, the full brightness of it was dimmed by the various cleaning supplies- brooms, mops, dust rags that all could be bewitched to clean by themselves along with numerous stacked cans of _Picklenelly's Promising Paints and_ _Primers_ (_Magically dries without a drying charm!_) which were the main cause of why Hermione was practically on top of Harry.

Her hands were gently placed on his chest as they were both leaned slightly at an angle towards the wall that Harry's back was resting on. Her body was pressed up against his to the point where he was pretty sure he knew the exact mold of her front- regardless or not of unflattering Gryffindor robes. And above all their faces were just barely apart with Hermione's nose on occasion accidentally grazing across his.

Hermione seemed to all of sudden be very aware of their proximity also. She looked up at him and for the first time in the closet they made eye contact. Minus the occasional hug or kiss on the cheek, the two friends never touched. But now here in the closet, they were most definitely touching… a lot. The stacks of paint seemed to curve as they towered all the way up to the ceiling forcing Hermione to bend forward into him. Harry could feel the two soft bumps of her chest rising and falling against him. And despite being good friends, they were after all locked in a broom closet and Harry couldn't help but let his mind wander.

Hermione gave a forced closed lip smile. This was quickly turning out to be the most awkward experience of her life. Deciding to take matters in her own hands she tried resituating her footing. Then without thinking about the possible repercussions she began to fidget in hopes of repositioning herself in a more 'friendly' way. Instead, and to Harry's complete horror, she ended up shifting back and forth against a certain part of his anatomy.

"_Hermione_," Harry whispered sharply to get her attention, but her hips continued to rotate as she tried to somehow create space where there could be none.

Harry being a sixteen year old boy could no more fight the reaction than any other male in his year. A girl, and a pretty one at that, causing friction in that area… well it was sure to lead to only one thing.

"Hermmmione," hissed Harry his hands flying to either side of her hips holding them still. As her movement ceased she could _feel_ Harry's growing problem firmly pressed against her inner hip.

She gulped.

There was no where to go. Both of them stood quite immobile and neither spoke for fear of Goyle hearing from the other side of the door. Harry knew his face was most likely tinged a bright red and even though he was looking anywhere but at her, he could see out of the corner of his eye just how embarrassed Hermione's expression was. Closing his eyes he tried to think about anything… absolutely anything to make _it_ go away. Snape as a transvestite, Dudley in a bikini, Mrs. Figg's cats… Merlin! Anything!

It seemed like hours but in reality it was only minutes before Harry heard Crabbe's footsteps returning. The door creaked as Goyle shoved off from it and once again Hermione jumped rubbing up against him. Harry lost all conscious thought for a moment.

"_Find him?_"

"_No. He's not down any of these corridors. Draco still wants us to stand guard. You stay here and I'll go to the other hallway._"

Outside the door they could hear Crabbe leave once again and Goyle begin to pace up and down the hallway he was assigned. As he drew away, it gave Hermione and Harry time to whisper.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." Harry turned to her and even despite the muted lighting he could definitely see the blush in her cheeks.

"No, no it's alright… just try not to move so much."

"How long do think they'll patrol the halls?" questioned Hermione trying to change the subject and get his mind off of other things, but more importantly trying to get him to estimate how long she was going to have to stay in this _predicament_.

"I don't know… I guess until Draco's done doing whatever he's doing," answered Harry. He was slightly worried for the amount of time he was going to have to stand there with Hermione up against him. Things seemed to not be working in his favor currently.

They grew quiet again as they heard Goyle come to this end of the hall.

For only about another three whole minutes they stayed in the same mortifying position to no avail. Harry Jr. was still very much awake and Hermione seemed to be a tad flustered by the situation. The longer she leaned up against him did not seem to help. He was just as hard as before. Finally with a sigh of frustration, she attempted to use her hands on his chest to push away from him so at least they could have some form of distance. Maybe if she could just get her hips off of his groin then that would do the trick.

She ended up just being able to put mere millimeters between their hips. Her arms were straining though to push away from him. He tried to help her by pushing at her waist where his hands were anyway. The result was Harry's bum flush with the wall and Hermione's flush with the _Picklenelly_ cans only with her torso still leaning into him.

The only problem was that whenever one slackened even just a tiny bit Hermione would ever so slightly graze the front of his trousers. The just barely there touch was achingly teasing and despite whatever strides Harry had made, it would result to him starting right back at ground zero. He found that it was difficult to think of anything else besides the prominent bulge in his pants and her come and go hips against it. The area was so sensitive that with every graze Harry had to bite his tongue to subdue his moan.

As Goyle passed by the door making his way to the other end again for about the billionth time that night, Hermione felt her arms shake. There wasn't much more of this she could take.

"Harry, I can't keep doing this. Are you still… ya know?" asked Hermione awkwardly.

"Errr… yes," admitted Harry.

"It's been fifteen minutes!"

"Well it's not like someone isn't brushing it about every thirty seconds!" whispered Harry angrily.

"I'm not the one who decided to hide in a FULL broom closet! Real smashing idea that was!" She whispered back.

"Well if you wouldn't have followed me I'd be alone in said FULL broom closet!"

"Oh this is absolutely ridiculous. Can't you think of bunnies? Or an old lady in knickers or something?"

"What do you think I've been _trying_ to do for the last fifteen minutes?"

"Get off, by the looks of it!"

"I am most certainly NOT trying to get off! If I was it would've happened by now, but no it hasn't… _obviously_!" cried Harry nodding towards his still ever present erection. "Normally with these things I- like every other boy in this school - can just go to the loo and take care of it, but no instead I have to be reprimanded for _it_ not going away even though I'm alone in a broom closet with a girl practically on top of me where ninety percent of the time that's the goal anyway!"

They both went quiet again as Goyle returned. The tension between the pair as they attempted to avoid eye contact and tried to stay away from each other was stifling, their past conversation not really helping ease the strain. Hermione's brain, despite it for the most part of her life staying locked on subjects of academia, was now preoccupied with calculating the number of times Harry had used the loo for the entirety of their friendship. And despite her steady and unbreakable logic she found herself with a very vivid fantasy of Harry pleasuring himself.

Harry lowered his eyes right at that moment and just so happened to catch Hermione's. The two locked on each other neither able to look away. There was an unmistakable intensity in Hermione's eyes that gave Harry goose bumps on his arms and an odd shiver down his spine.

"Bugger this," muttered Hermione. Unwilling to be uncomfortable any longer, she relaxed her arms and once again stepped flush against him ignoring the sound of his breath hitching with her contact. She was resigned to just deal with it. And they were right back to where they had started: her body weight applying wonderful pressure against his all the while as Harry tried to block out the evil thoughts he was having about his supposed best friend.

As time drowned on, Harry found his concentration waning. Some where in between listening for Goyle and trying to downsize his problem, Harry could no longer focus on anything besides the girl against him. He found he was acutely aware of everything she did. Her breathing on his neck that was making every hair on his body stand on end, her hands gently placed on his chest, her nose bumping his every so often and of course her shifting against his lower region. His senses were on fire. All he could smell was honeysuckle, vanilla, and oddly enough the really subtle yet distinct scent of parchment.

He was swimming in her. Without realizing it, he dipped his head and leaned in closer, his nose softly nudging hers.

"H-harry… what are you doing?" she whispered. Harry would've stopped if it weren't for how thick her voice was. She seemed to be having just as much trouble being around him as he was with her. It was hard not to be thinking about him when she could feel everything about him, his fit body under hers. She could feel his pectoral muscles underneath her hands which by all means were not massive or bulky, but instead had a lovely definition to them. His breathing was the worst of it all since every time she moved, even in the slightest degree, it got heated and shallow. It was hypnotizing her. That all was without even adding her own personal indicator pressed against her hip that pretty clearly detailed just how much he was enjoying her nearness.

"Harry?" she said again when he hadn't answered nor moved away.

"I don't know…" He moved ever closer to the point where his lips were just a hair away from hers. She didn't recoil backwards, not that she had any room to. Regardless, Harry took it as a sign and pushed forward. Shutting his eyes, he pressed his lips to hers.

At first neither did anything. There was no forward, no backward. There were just his lips on hers. Harry felt nervous for being so daring suddenly, but that all went away when slowly one of her hands wound its way up into his unruly locks pulling him ever further into her. Harry felt his body sore as she held him to her and so he deepened the kiss tilting his head to give her a better angle. She opened her mouth as Harry's tongue darted inside excited by the permission of access. They stopped after a moment, but neither drew away. His forehead stayed against hers, her lips only parted from his by a tiny distance. Suddenly she pulled him back again. It was like the flood gates had opened finally with their kissing turning passionate and hungry.

The air in the closet was getting very steamy and warm.

Her other hand could no longer stay peacefully on his chest. Instead it drifted to his face as she took him in both her hands kissing him senselessly as she did. Despite the fact that they were incredibly close against each other, Harry suddenly felt like it wasn't enough. There was now too much space between them. He grabbed her waist and pulled it into him firmly relishing every single bit of contact.

All thoughts were lost as they kissed each other fervently.

Hermione felt a single bead of sweat drip down her neck to her collarbone. She was burning up, but she couldn't stop. There was no stopping once they'd begun. They broke apart at the same time gasping for air. Harry quickly tilted his head to the side to blaze a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck all the way to her collarbone. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. The thought of her being the reason for making him so hot was intoxicating. Angling her head, she found his lips again.

The room all at once seemed to be a million degrees. While still kissing her, Harry's hands went from her hips up to her neck where he began urgently undoing her Gryffindor tie. Hermione followed suit and undid Harry's letting it fall absent mindedly to the floor before using the collar of his shirt to pull him back to her lips where she caught him in another earth shattering kiss. Harry moaned.

His fingers felt frantic. Tugging at her white shirt he untucked it from around her waist so that his hands could travel under it and touch her smooth, bare skin. At first shyly he drew circles with his thumbs on her hips before letting his hands wander up her sides and around to her back. Rapidly his hands got more frenzied underneath her shirt. They traveled all over her naked skin caressing. Hermione felt the skin beneath his hands tingle with his touch and she couldn't help but push herself harder against Harry causing him to groan into her mouth.

His groan brought them back to their original problem.

Harry was now even more excited and Hermione was only making things worse as she continued to deepen their kisses and work her hips against his. Instinctually Harry's hips responded to meet hers causing a mind blowing friction for his throbbing erection. When Hermione's hands drifted down to his hips to stop them from pushing into her, it took all he could to stop his cry of disapproval.

As soon as his hips stilled her hands traveled very boldly to his belt buckle.

Harry was in a daze. Here he was in a broom closet snogging his best friend who turned out to be bloody fantastic at the job and now she was about to undo the front of his trousers. He wanted to keep his mouth shut and have her continue, but he knew it couldn't be that way.

"Hermione…" His voice was low and gruff, laced with the intensity from their recent behavior. He ached to have her relieve the tension in his groin. As they stood like that for a few moments, Harry was unsure if she would go on. He wanted her to so badly.

With a decisive nod to herself, bit by bit her hands began undoing the buckle.

"Try to be quiet," She whispered back, her own voice different from how it had ever sounded before. It was filled with pure want and it made Harry's knees weak. Maybe she was emboldened by their activity or maybe it was the fact that his need for her was so apparent. Either way she had never wanted more than right at that moment to bring someone gratification even if it was her first time doing so. Swiftly she unbuttoned and unzipped his front. Harry immediately felt the slackening of pants finally freeing his member.

Her hand vanished inside of his pants and when it encircled his velvety length she heard him gasp. Covering his mouth with hers she kissed him deeply which he returned with just as much passion. As they broke apart and lingered against each other, she finally began to stroke him. Harry moaned satisfactorily against her lips.

The moment her small hands surrounded him he knew he wouldn't last long. He'd been throbbing for so long that there was just no way he was going to hold out and make this a lasting show. Already he was like putty in her hands. He could feel the pressure building.

His breathing became ragged as she continued to pump him.

"Hermione," he groaned. He leaned his forehead against hers and was able to watch as she pleasured him with her steady hands alternating up and down his length. He felt a familiar tightening in his lower abdomen. "Harder… please…" At his plea, she increased the pace. Burrowing his head into her robes, he muffled his cry as he came violently into her hand.

Harry stayed like that on her shoulder for a moment as the last of his orgasm shuddered through his body.

Hermione reached around to his backside searching his back pockets until finally she grasped his wand. With a quick _scourgify_ she got rid of the evidence. Carefully she righted his trousers, zipping them and buckling his belt. Harry's head was still on her shoulder throughout the entire process. He felt like his mind was spinning in bliss. Lazily he kissed her neck over and over again.

Harry's arms snaked their way around her waist hugging her to him. There was so much he wanted to say… one being 'Wow'. But he was content to find that he didn't have to as she tilted her head and kissed him. It was unlike any of their previous kisses. Granted he'd only had a broom closet's time worth as a base, but he found this one to be full of meaning and care. Above all though, it was filled with happiness.

As they broke apart, Harry couldn't help the smirk on his face. Hermione just shook her head smiling now too and kissed him again. Harry returned it whole heartedly.

"Do you hear anyone outside?" asked Hermione after a moment.

Harry concentrated and realized he could no longer hear the sound of Goyle's pacing. He simply shrugged his response to Hermione.

"I think they've gone," she said after pressing her ear to the wooden closet door. Quickly she summoned her still illuminated wand and their ties wherever they might have been. Wordlessly she stuffed the ties into Harry's trouser pocket, an act that caused him to raise an eyebrow devilishly. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him then giving him a brief chaste kiss.

She handed him his wand before opening the door and stepping out.

The hallway did indeed appear to be empty. Looking herself over, Hermione took note of her disheveled appearance and began straightening herself. With an eye to Harry she saw how even messier- if that was at all possible- his hair was. Harry didn't even bother though as he went to the end of the hall to peek around the corner to see if their Slytherin hall monitors were still about.

"Harry they left. We should head back to the common room. It's getting-"

"Shhhh," whispered Harry as he pulled off the corner. "They're down the hall… they're coming back." He rushed over to her. "Quick get back inside," he said shooing her into the closet once again.

They scampered inside as fast as they could. Unlike before, this time it was Hermione's back pressed firmly against the wall with Harry flush against her since she had gone in first without hesitation. Quietly, Hermione waited to hear the sound of approaching steps.

"Harry, I don't hear anything," she whispered.

"Watch your eyes," he said before muttering a short _lumos. _With his wand aglow, he chucked it into the back of the closet so that it cast a soft hue around them just like Hermione's had done before. Hermione eyed the spot where Harry had just tossed his wand and then turned back to him with her brows furrowed.

"They're not really coming. I just wanted to get you back in the closet." And with a mischievous grin, Harry leaned down to kiss her.

"Harry… we really should be getting back." Even though her words said so, she had kissed him back rather enthusiastically and her face was also marked by a wicked grin to match his.

"Hush now… plus it's your turn."

* * *

_**So how did you like it? I may do a sequel... AGAIN WITH THE DISTRACTIONS! I know, I know. But yeah I like this little one shot. Let me know if anyone's interested and as always please review! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
